In Few Words
by maple the wacky tree
Summary: chronaXmaka 1 sentence fanfic challenge, full of bad poetry, even worse dancing, a Chrona high off of a can of Monster, and pinky promises. After all, love doesn't need many words.


**A/N:** Well, I've seen these 1 sentence challenges around quite a lot, and I've always thought they were pretty nifty, so I gave it a try. If you squint, there's even a bit of a storyline running through it . . . sort of . . . maybe . . . whatever. :P

* * *

><p><strong>Promise<strong>

Privately, Chrona thought that he almost liked holding her pinky more than he liked the actual promise.

**Hero**

Just seeing that strong, capable back in front of him made him feel a thousand, no, a million times safer.

**Cover**

"Umbrellas are over-rated anyway," Maka sighed when it began to pour down rain on the two of them.

**Laugh**

The first time Chrona ever truly laughed, it was after a really corny joke Maka had said, and for a moment, Chrona worried if he was going to die due to lack of air.

**Eclipse**

"Uh wow, I know it's about vampires, but you're probably the first person to actually be scared of the movie," Maka laughed as she reassuringly patted Chrona's shoulder.

**Forever**

"I'm not building you a fancy-shmancy palace; I'm only offering for you to stay with Soul and me for a while," Maka laughed when she caught sight of Chrona's wide, sparkly eyes.

**Ring**

Sometimes after he's fallen asleep, she'll gently touch the ring of dark under his eyes, and she'll wonder what he's dreaming about.

**Wings**

"At least SOMEONE in this house calls me an angel, Soul," Maka said pointedly as she hugged a nervous-looking Chrona closer.

**Memory**

Chrona still winced when he remembered that day, and he wished in his childish way that their first meeting hadn't been so bloody and horrific.

**Dance**

Maka had believed she was the worst dancer in the whole school; then she met Chrona.

**Candle**

Chrona lit a candle and watched it burn all night long as he waited for Soul and Maka to return from their dangerous death scythe mission.

**Journey**

Even the most difficult mission wasn't so wearying, now that Maka could look forward to rushing into Chrona's arms at the end of the day.

**Midnight**

Bad dreams always sent Chrona running to Maka's bed, where he snuggled up to her side until he could finally sleep again. (though neither of them had the courage to reveal that little fact to Soul yet)

**Box**

Maka cried when she peeked inside his stolen 'memory box,' which he had been persistently been hiding from her; almost everything inside was somehow related to her.

**Fire**

"W-well . . . it's just that s-sometimes . . . s-s-sometimes you're just so warm and it burns when you touch me and all of a sudden it's like a fire's inside of me and I don't know how to deal with that!" T-T

**Cold**

"W-w-wait . . . I didn't mean I wanted you to stop hugging me . . ." (it's cold without you)

**Farewells**

It didn't take Maka long to notice that Chrona never told her goodbye when she left to run errands or do a mission, but he was always the first to shyly greet her when she returned.

**Hurricane**

Chrona learned the hard way what it meant for a girl to be "PMS-ing."

**Body**

Chrona didn't know how to deal with big boobs anyway.

**Highway**

When Maka finally got her driver's license, the first thing she did was take Chrona out on an hour-long drive under the starry sky. (illegally of course)

**Drink**

After the disastrous event, a rather bewildered Maka vowed never again to offer a can of Monster to Chrona.

**Silk**

"Ughh, how is it even _fair_ that he has smoother skin than mine?" Maka groaned to Tsubaki after several failed attempts to make her rough, battle-worn hands a little softer.

**Whisper**

"Maybe . . . do you think maybe . . . this just might not work out?" Maka whispered, staring at her hands so that she did not have to meet his eyes.

**Wait**

He never thought such a pitiful word would hold so much power, but it did the trick; Maka immediately stopped in her tracks, halfway out the door.

**Lies**

Maka tries to ignore the way Chrona's face crumples when she constantly reassures Soul that they're really "just friends."

**View**

From his vantage point, Chrona could see all the times that Soul idly glanced over at an unsuspecting Maka, and after a while, with a sick feeling in his gut, Chrona even found himself making a dismal tally on his paper.

**Red**

Chrona wasn't exactly sure how to handle Valentine's Day, but he made sure to come armed with chocolate.

**Breathe**

Every time she passes by him with that smile, the breath whooshes out of him.

**Ice**

"U-uh . . . I um . . . actually I wrote a poem the other day . . . a-about green warty toads and skeletons . . . and it reminded me of you and—wait, why are you walking away?" said Chrona, master of breaking the ice.

**Mask**

Chrona's first experience at a Shibusen masquerade wasn't all that enjoyable; he got lost in a crowd of strangers and couldn't figure out which masked demon was Maka.

**Lock**

The day Maka's mother died, she locked herself in her room all day; Chrona would know, because he waited by her door the entire time, hugging his knees helplessly and waiting for her to finally come out.

**Fever**

Chrona never got sick, but he almost wished he did when he saw Soul being papered and babied by "Doctor" Maka.

**Music**

Soul's piano playing creeped Chrona out a little, but it wasn't so bad when Maka softly sang along to it, loud enough only for Chrona to hear.

**Hope**

Even though he knew that it made Maka sad, Chrona couldn't help but feel a spring of relief and hope when Soul had to leave on his first death scythe mission for a whole month.

**Unknown**

When he realized he didn't know quite how to flirt and ask a girl out, Chrona made the mistake of going to the ever assertive Black Star first . . . and it had earned him an unusually powerful, concussion-inducing Maka Chop to the head.

**Gravity**

"Y-You're like . . . a giant ball of hot gas whose gravity and weight is so great that I can't help but revolve—do you not like this poem either?" asked a worried Chrona, master of similies.

**Formal**

Chrona wasn't too sure about the stiff, constricting tuxedo, but it was worth it to see Maka dressed up like such a princess.

**Temptation**

It was the vulnerability in his mannerisms, the shy, nervous flutter of a smile, that sent Maka leaning in for the first time.

**Forgotten**

"But surely you haven't forgotten your duty to Medusa, whether she's still around or not," Eruka told Chrona when he kept shaking his head and covering his ears.

**Overwhelmed**

Even though he had been framed and the whole school believed him to be a traitor, what overwhelmed Chrona the most was that there was one pig-tailed person who still trusted that he was telling the truth.

**Strength**

"Stop it, Soul, you're not allowed to hurt Chrona!" Maka screamed when Soul lunged for Chrona and slipped in a right hook.

**World**

It only took a few words ("Leave, you're only putting us all in danger) and then Chrona's world was breaking.

**Silence**

Wordlessly, Chrona took one look at Soul's finger pointing out the door, and though he could feel Maka helplessly tugging at his arm, Chrona got up and walked out obediently.

**Search**

Perhaps love can only be measured by the number of hours you spent looking around the dark city when the one you loved didn't come home that night.

**Run**

And even though she couldn't breathe and sweat was pouring down her face, she pushed her lead-heavy legs forward and screamed, "CHRONAAA!"

**Talent**

Maka was going to become a lawyer one day, Chrona was sure.

**Talk**

"Don't worry, because it's all just gossip now and it will fade in a couple of days," Maka reassured, squeezing Chrona's hand.

**Sacred**

The loyalty of a little girl's love was so sacred and precious.

**Fall**

"You already have," Maka whispered with a coy smile when Chrona declared he _would_ save Maka one day, in return for all the times she's saved him.

**Dream**

. . . and Chrona hoped that he would never have to wake up.


End file.
